


Casamento Arranjado

by lotuseannye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuseannye/pseuds/lotuseannye
Summary: Madara deveria ter esperado isso de seus Anciãos, na verdade ele meio que esperava, mas casá-lo com Senju Butsuma parecia um pouco excessivo… Selos de consumação do casamento parecia coisa de gente doente da cabeça. E, mesmo assim, ele tinha os dois...
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	Casamento Arranjado

**Author's Note:**

> Enquanto isso, na sala da Annye:  
> Lótus: Bem bem, o Butsuma x Madara apareceu… o que você espera que eu faça com isso, harpia infernal?  
> Annye: Pornografia fofa? Sei lá, faça o que quiser, mas que seja leve, sem angústia no começo do semestre. Eu estou trabalhando em Rendição e eu realmente não sei se é humanamente possível fazer algumas das coisas que você colocou naquela fic…  
> Lótus: Em minha defesa, isso foi uma década atrás e eu tinha uma mente super excitável cheia de pornô ruim…  
> Annye: Pornô bem ruim mesmo, seu eu não soubesse diria que você era virgem, mas você é um porra louca desde o inicio da adolescência, então…  
> Lótus: *Joga o peso de porta*
> 
> P. S.: Crianças, lembrem-se dos avisos legais de rotina, Naruto e seu universo não nos pertencem, verifiquem os avisos e classificação indicativa, qualquer imagem que possamos eventualmente ter usado foi tirada do Google e essa fanfic está no Nyah e no AO3.

Em retrospecto, Madara deveria esperar uma retaliação dos Anciãos quando bateu o pé e disse que não iria se casar e ter filhos porque gostava de homens, afinal ele era o herdeiro de Tajima e o sharingan mais forte do clã. Quando a decisão do que seria a retaliação foi tomada seu pai tentou intervir, mas levando em conta que ele já tinha gastado quase todas suas cartas na manga para permitir que seu irmão mais velho, Kou, fosse trabalhar na segurança do Daimyō do País do Fogo e que ainda tinha Izuna e os gêmeos, Kurohime e Togakushi, para proteger daqueles velhos loucos, havia pouco que ele pudesse fazer.

Ser oferecido ao clã Senju em casamento para firmar um acordo de paz poderia ser considerado um exagero se Madara não conhecesse aqueles velhos idiotas. Ser oferecido em casamento ao chefe do clã, Senju Butsuma, era assustador e totalmente descabido, se por um lado aquela família tratava homossexualidade e poligamia com naturalidade, por outro, Butsuma tinha fama de cruel entre os Uchiha. Madara realmente queria dizer não a isso, mandar os Anciãos se foderem, fugir ou matá-los apenas por sugerir que ele poderia ser uma boa esposa para um homem, líder de clã ou não. Só que o conflito entre Uchiha e Senju estava se estendendo há décadas e desgastando ambos os clãs, abrindo espaço para ataques de clãs menores e de bandidos aleatórios, suas crianças não estavam mais seguras e Togakushi, com seus sete anos, já estava sendo cogitado para começar missões que normalmente não faria até os dez, então ele ia aceitar.

Claro, Madara não era idiota nem alheio, os Anciãos estavam ficando desesperados, as contas do clã não estavam indo bem a muito tempo, então o cessar fogo era mais que só seu castigo e ele ia usar isso tanto quanto pudesse.

-Ancião Kenta, mude o texto.

-Perdão, Madara? - o homem enrugado olhou para ele intrigado.

-Vocês parecem pensar que porque eu gosto de pau virei uma mulher. - bufou com a expressão de desgosto - Se vocês querem que eu faça isso vão ter que, minimamente, seguir algumas das minhas exigências.

-Ou o quê? - o homem tentou se impor, mas Madara realmente não estava disposto a fingir qualquer respeito por aquele idiota.

-Ou eu arranco a cabeça de metade dos Anciãos e dou o fora daqui. - ele pegou a gola da yukata, sofisticada e nova demais para um clã com problemas financeiros, e rosnou no rosto do homem - Escute bem, eu me importo com esse clã o suficiente para seguir essa merda se isso garantir que as crianças não precisarão lutar uma guerra antes de trocarem os dentes de leite, mas isso não quer dizer que qualquer um de vocês tem meia influência sobre mim, entendido?

O homem empalideceu e assentiu com a cabeça, ele fez um nome para si afinal.

-Ótimo, agora preste atenção - ele largou o homem e voltou para seu chá - O texto vai se referir a mim como Herdeiro do Clã e a proposta será para que eu seja cônjuge, não esposa, isso dará o tom da conversa toda e me garantirá o mínimo de dignidade.

-Izuna será o novo Herdeiro.

-Acompanhe meu raciocínio, se mantiverem meu status de herdeiro não vou ficar a mercê de Butsuma ou de algum tipo de atentado. Além disso, posso deixar a renúncia ao status de Herdeiro com meu pai, para ser usada em caso de necessidade. Kou fez isso também e Izuna treinou para a sucessão tanto quanto nós dois, e os gêmeos farão o mesmo quando tiverem idade.

-Acho que isso pode ser plausível, algo mais?

-Óbvio, inclua um casamento com uma mulher Senju da família principal para meu pai, uma das primas de Hashirama.

-O que??

-Isso que você ouviu - Madara tinha um sorriso feroz, seu pai precisava de ajuda com dos filhos mais novos e uma sensação de domesticidade que perdeu com a morte da esposa no parto, ele estava perto de se perder em sua mente e Madara sabia - Senju é um clã forte, especialmente a família principal, que tem parte Hatake, sangue novo para nossa linhagem e se uma criança nascer dessa união tanto melhor, mais laços, menos chances de reacender velhos conflitos.

-Isso é bastante sábio, Madara. Mas pode dificultar os acordos, prolongar demais as negociações.

-Deixem como uma possibilidade em aberto, vocês são bons em enfiar coisas nas entrelinhas, façam com que seja sem prazo e totalmente consensual, o pai não vai aceitar de outra forma mesmo - ele já tinha uma ideia de quem se encaixaria perfeitamente com Tajima, mas se limitou a servir outra xícara para si mesmo e o Ancião, agora mais disposto a ouvir - Acho que deveríamos incluir acordos de proteção mútua e livre trânsito entre as terras, isso nos daria muitas vantagens e ao Senju também, menos problemas para detectar invasores também.

-Isso pode ser útil, temos sofrido ataques do Kaguya e de ladrões de linhagem tanto quanto o Senju. Dizem que o segundo filho de Butsuma é um ótimo sensor.

-O melhor, segundo Hashirama.

-Alguma outra exigência?

-Me mostre os termos antes. - falou olhando sobre a xícara - Não confio na capacidade de vocês o bastante para não revisar.

-Você teria sido o melhor chefe de clã se apenas decidisse…

-Não termine ou posso decidir cumprir minha ameaça.

*****

  
  


Surpreendentemente o Senju aceitou bem os termos. Foram sugeridos pequenas adições e mais dois casamentos menores, para melhorar as linhagens, alguns negócios com a forja Uchiha em troca de atendimento médico Senju, mas as linhas gerais do acordo foram mantidas. Madara só conheceu todos os Anciãos Senju no dia do casamento e os considerou significativamente menos constipados que os Uchiha, o próprio Butsuma parecia tranquilo, seus outros filhos foram educados e Hashirama passou parte do tempo o abraçando, como o grande idiota que era.

Depois de três meses de negociações e uma cerimônia bastante tensa, restava a última parte do circo para agradar os Anciões Uchiha, a consumação do casamento. De todos os traumas possíveis e elencados aos quais Madara foi submetido, o pior foi explicar que ao ancião Takafumi que as táticas de verificação de consumação eram arcaicas, desnecessárias e não poderiam funcionar, porque homens teoricamente não deveriam sangrar em nenhuma relação sexual gay livre de fetiches estranhos, nem mesmo se fossem virgens, coisa que Madara, no alto de seus dezenove anos, não era há algum tempo. Depois disso, uma série de sugestões humilhantes foi trazida à tona, felizmente longe de Madara e sua vontade de afogar um velhinho no lago de carpas do complexo, e todas foram rejeitadas e trazidas novamente. No fim das contas, a solução veio de Tobirama, Amaterasu abençoe seu cérebro lotado com bom senso e fuuinjutsu, quando ele sugeriu um selo em ambos os noivos, poupando mais constrangimento para todos, talvez de uma morte por incineração no caso de Takafumi.

Sair do movimento de apertos de mão e trocas de elogios semivazias pareceu uma benção e Madara acolheu como tal, esperando que a postura relaxada de Butsuma se mantivesse dentro do quarto, porque por tudo que o mais jovem fosse forte, seu novo marido era mais amplo e musculoso, provavelmente se precisasse enfrentá-lo seria necessário chakra e as coisas podiam ir para o inferno muito rápido a partir daí. Quando o som da porta sendo trancada ecoou atrás dele seus ombros enrijeceram e ele se virou para encarar o rosto relaxado do pai de seu melhor amigo, o homem tinha um sorriso leve e ergueu lentamente a mão, dando-lhe a chance de se afastar do toque na bochecha.

-Então, marido… cansado? - Butsuma roçou o polegar de leve na sua pele e deixou a mão cair- Fique tranquilo, Madara. Vamos fazer isso fácil, você tem a idade do meu filho e isso é um casamento político, se seus Anciãos não fossem tão estranhos apenas nos deitaríamos na cama para dormir.

-Mas, isso é uma vingança por eu não ser uma herdeiro adequado, temos selos e um casamento para consumar, então…

-Então, fazer isso com calma e construir algo aqui. Depois podemos esfregar isso na cara dos idiotas, o que acha?

-Melhor do que eu esperava, na verdade.

Para sua surpresa Butsuma riu e era um som quente que fez um pouco da tensão se dissipar.

-Eu não sei o que o Uchiha pensa, principalmente depois de ver seu pai conversando sobre técnicas de defenestração com Tōka, de todas as pessoas, mas não sou um assassino sádico. - o homem entrou em seus espaço pessoal devagar - E, a menos que você não queira, eu vou te beijar agora, ok?

Madara não disse nada e o Senju de fato o beijou, calmo, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos longos enquanto a outra mão parava em sua cintura.

Butsuma Senju era um homem bastante endurecido, a vida shinobi havia levado sua adorada esposa em uma missão quando seu filho mais novo tinha pouco mais que dois anos, ele perdeu irmãos, amigos, primos, todo tipo de pessoa querida e estava cansado, muito cansado. Quando recebeu a proposta de paz do Uchiha, apesar de esperançoso, ele ficou desconfiado, ainda mais com a oferta de casamento com o Herdeiro, parecia um pouco extremo. A resposta chegou pouco tempo depois, quando mostrou a carta a Hashirama e ele explicou que o Uchiha não via relações entre homens da mesma forma que o Senju. Butsuma quase riu, na sua opinião era uma besteira sem tamanho, mas levando em conta a quantidade de idiotices e estupidez que ouviu dos Anciãos Uchiha, muito para mortificação de Tajima e Madara, ele podia entender.

Agora, o garoto alguns muitos anos mais novo que ele beijava era seu marido e a paz era muito real. Madara era bonito e tinha um humor negro que o agradava, havia um gênio forte ali também. Fazia alguns anos que ele não se envolvia com ninguém, menos ainda com um homem, então ele meio que queria que desse certo, mas ao mesmo tempo não pressionaria a situação.

Despir-se com Madara foi fácil, ele era seguro de si o suficiente para que a falta de roupas não o constranger, permitindo-se ser observado e admirado. Ele era lindo, pele pálida e cabelos negros, olhos escuros com um fundo carmesim que falavam de um dōjutsu poderoso. Os beijos que se seguiram ao primeiro continuaram tranquilos, mesmo que sentisse o jovem ficando excitado contra sua pele, eles se deitaram juntos, Butsuma estirado na cama e Madara sentado na borda do colchão, debruçado sobre o corpo do mais velho, as mãos de ambos vagando mais, quentes e acompanhadas de pequenos gemidos que deixavam ambos os lábios.

-Você se importa em me preparar? - Butsuma perguntou empurrando o frasco de óleo de ervas para Madara, que ficou um pouco chocado - É uma coisa que eu realmente não gosto de fazer em mim mesmo. O que foi?

-Não imaginei que você proporia isso. - Madara escondeu o rosto no ombro de Butsuma.

-Bom, eu sou o mais experiente e mais a vontade de nós dois e não me importo muito com como isso vai acontecer, desde que você se sinta bem - respondeu acariciando a bochecha pálida - Você está, ok?

-Sim, obrigado por isso. - Madara deu uma bufada leve contra seu pescoço - Mas, para registro, eu não sou virgem.

-Ainda bem, não sei o que faria com um virgem. Virgindade é superestimada - riu ajustando as pernas para que o moreno pudesse se acomodar entre elas - Isso não muda o fato de que eu não transo com um homem há algum tempo e preciso que você tenha cuidado.

-Certo, mas me dê dicas, ok? Minha experiência se limita a rapidinhas do lado de fora de bares. - confirma com uma careta e isso arranca risos de Butsuma. - Agora, vamos cuidar de você,  _ marido _ .

Madara estende a mão para o peito de Butsuma e sente a pele quente e bronzeada, não tão firme quanto a sua própria, mas ainda flexível sob os músculos duros, ele adora. A maior parte de seus parceiros eram mais jovens e mais fracos, garotos das cidades onde ele passou em missão, longe dos ouvidos do clã, estar aqui, com alguém disposto e sem precisar controlar sua força, era libertador. Sem a pressa do prazer escondido, poder correr os dedos pelas pernas musculosas, acariciar o pênis duro e observar o homem abaixo dele se contorcer era um desafio de controle.

O Senju gemeu e Madara manteve uma mão firmemente presa em seu quadril para que ele não se movesse enquanto afundava lentamente o primeiro dedo em seu corpo, tão quente e disposto, e acariciava o polegar na pele do períneo. A lista de palavrões e gemidos que isso arranca do homem abaixo de si deleita Madara, ele adora ouvir seu marido e ele diz isso, deslizando as palavras em seus lábios, saboreando-as enquanto deixa beijos de boca aberta e mordidas em toda pele ao seu alcance. 

Butsuma sente a mistura familiar de constrangimento e prazer que vem com os dedos lentamente enfiados em seu corpo, o fato dele gostar não torna menos estranho, um pouco íntimo demais. Felizmente, Madara é bom em distraí-lo ou ele teme que ficaria perdido nas sensações conflitantes, agora segurar a língua era um assunto totalmente diferente, as palavras fugiam, desconexas e vulgares, ele implorava como uma cadela e o conhecimento disso o fez corar ainda mais. Ele ouve a risada contida de Madara em resposta, mas a ignora em favor de beijá-lo novamente enquanto se concentra em qualquer coisa menos na sensação de ser esticado e tocado em um lugar tão sensível.

-Porra, você fica tão bem assim, tremendo enquanto eu te fodo com os meus dedos.

-Preferiria que você me fodesse com outra coisa… - um gemido prolongado corta as palavras de Butsuma, quando Madara recua.

-Tudo bem, seria maldade deixar meu marido esperando na nossa noite de núpcias. - Madara está passando óleo sobre si mesmo enquanto provoca - Mas você estava tão apertado..

Butsuma o cala com uma mordida particularmente forte na curva do pescoço, ia deixar uma marca, não que Madara se importasse, para alguém que meia hora atrás estava com medo de seu marido, ele se sentia bastante devasso. E inferno, o homem em seus braços era a razão disso, Butsuma gemia e o segurava perto enquanto o deixava entrar nele, as pernas firmes enroladas na sua cintura e os lábios colados nos seus. Havia algo de profundamente erótico em ver as expressões de seu companheiro, um prazer que ele descobria pela primeira vez, deslizar uma das mãos por sua pele e alcançar a ereção negligenciada entre eles, acariciando sem pressa no mesmo ritmo lento de seus quadris. Prolongando o momento tanto quanto possível, minutos de movimentos lentos e profundos, mais beijos e mordidas, roxo começando a tingir a pele dos dois.

Eles já haviam empurrado o bastante, o orgasmo sempre a uns toques de distância e Butsuma estava começando a ficar sensível demais, ele realmente precisava gozar ou começaria a doer.

-Madara… - o nome soa como um pedido, um que ele atende - Isso…

Ele substitui as estocadas profundas e lentas por rápidas, mais curtas, estimulando os dois ponto de ser quase demais, Butsuma goza primeiro com um grito rouco e tremores que duram muito mais que o esperado e são seguidos de gemidos que eram parte prazer parte desconforto enquanto Madara continua até gozar ele mesmo e cair desossado ao seu lado.

Butsuma os moveu levemente para que Madara deitasse em seu peito, ambos sentindo o arranhar do selo se desfazendo. Ele pensou, pelo menos umas três vezes, em levantar para se limparem, mas o peso do dia tenso e cheio seguido de sexo estava pegando os dois, seu belo marido já estava meio adormecido arrastando os dedos pelo seu lado. Mais tarde ele teria que ensinar uma coisa ou duas para o garoto, porque o sexo foi ótimo, ele apreciava a resistência de Madara, mas provavelmente sentiria um pouco de desconforto no dia seguinte.

-Posso apagar as luzes, marido? - Porra, ele adorava dizer isso.

-Mnhp…

-Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Ele o puxou mais perto e beijou os cabelos macios antes de desligar a luz, mergulhando no sono mais tranquilo que teve em muito tempo.

*****

Butsuma se empurrou mais perto da fornalha com quem dividia a cama, as lembranças da noite anterior voltando devagar, enquanto afastava a coisa viva que Madara chamava de cabelo do rosto e mordia de leve a nuca exposta. Ele se sentia pegajoso e realmente deveria tomar um banho, suor, sêmen e aquele óleo eram uma mistura nojenta para se ter no corpo por tanto tempo, só que Madara estava quente e soltando gemidos meio adormecidos em resposta às pequenas mordidas e beijos que ele dava.

-Acordado, marido?

-Hn… pergunte de novo em cinco minutos.

Butsuma riu, mas não parou o que estava fazendo, até porque seu marido estava realmente se pressionando contra ele tudo que podia. Ele tocou Madara na noite anterior, muito inclusive, mas ele queria mais, então correu os dedos pelo abdômen esculpido, os deuses abençoem o condicionamento físico dos shinobi, descendo pela linha de pelos ralos abaixo do umbigo, acariciando a virilha e a parte interna das coxas exposta por suas pernas entrelaçadas.

-Realmente precisamos sair daqui?

-Na verdade, já que você parece disposto, eu planejava aproveitar a semana de lua de mel para foder de todas as formas imaginadas. 

A risada de Madara foi cristalina e encantou um pouco mais Butsuma, ele os moveu, empurrando Madara para se sentar em sua cintura e o beijou antes que ele dissesse algo.

\- A ideia é maravilhosa - o Uchiha responde quando finalmente se separam - Podíamos começar testando se cabemos os dois na banheira…

Provavelmente eles deveriam falar sobre seus acertos de vida e como gostariam de seguir esse relacionamento, mas se Butsuma fosse sincero, ele não estava muito preocupado com isso agora, ele tinha um homem bonito e agradável em seu colo e conversa era a última das muitas outras coisas para fazer junto com ele enquanto tinham tempo.

*****

Epílogo… 

Cinco anos e Butsuma estava olhando horizonte, sentado no topo da cabeça esculpida em pedra do regente do que agora era a próspera vila em construção Konohagakure no Sato. Passaram cinco anos desde que o acordo de paz com o Uchiha foi firmado e ele estava feliz, profundamente feliz, apesar de se ver afogado em trabalhos administrativos, as missões empolgantes e exaustivas delegadas aos muitos ninjas mais jovens e aptos para o trabalho, não que ele reclamasse, se ele nunca mais tivesse que dormir ao relento de novo ainda seria muito cedo. Havia paz, seus filhos preciosos não morreram matando filhos do clã Uchiha ou de qualquer um dos outros clãs que lentamente convergiam para se estabelecer na Vila. Ele estava completando quarenta anos, idade que nunca pensou em atingir, com menos rugas de estresse que o esperado, assistindo a vila que ele acha impossível enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro de seu marido, um Uchiha dezesseis anos mais jovem, ele era profundamente feliz.

Hashirama seria pai em breve e era o atual líder da vila, Hokage eles chamavam, estava casado com Uzumaki Mito,uma mulher selvagem e leal, que o mantinha na linha e fazendo a papelada com apenas um olhar. Tobirama, seu filho reservado e abnegado, estava mais relaxado que nunca, tinha meia dúzia de crianças como alunos e havia adotado um Uchiha bebê órfão, que vivia agarrado a ele como um macaquinho de cabelos cacheados. Itama estava aprendendo Iryō ninjutsu, além de ser um prodígio na produção de venenos. Kawarama se tornou aluno de Izuna, seu cunhado por sinal, e os dois frequentemente ateiam fogo acidentalmente a algo, mas Tobirama está estudando a possibilidade de criar times de sabotagem sob a instrução dos dois, principalmente para controle de danos. Seu clã nunca teve tantos nascimentos, parte deles fruto de uniões com o Uchiha e outros clãs, e nunca viu tão poucas mortes.

Madara estava totalmente relaxado no colo de Butsuma, esse era o seu dia de folga e também o aniversário de seu marido. Ele se parabenizou por empurrar o cargo de Hokage para Hashirama, o homem era miserável com tanto trabalho, não que ele trabalhasse menos no comando das forças shinobi, ou qualquer um de sua geração o fizesse, aparentemente nem mesmo a mente brilhante dos Nara reduziu a quantidade de burocracia envolvida em ter uma Vila. Madara acha sinceramente que Tobirama era algum tipo de autômato futurista louco, porque o moleque trabalha o tempo todo, geralmente com Kagami, no alto de seus quatro anos, pendurado nele e ainda achava tempo para explodir coisas periodicamente em seu laboratório. Aproveitar esses momentos roubados com seu marido enquanto sabia que as pessoas caras para si estavam seguras e felizes era a definição da paz que ele conversou com Hashirama tantos anos atrás na beira do Naka. Não era perfeito, nem poderia ser, o mundo shinobi era violento e imprevisível, mas eles tinham tudo o que podiam querer, não haviam lutas desnecessárias, suas casas eram seguras e ninguém precisava empunhar uma kunai antes dos seis anos de idade.

Logo os dois teriam que voltar, possivelmente o Complexo Senju estaria em polvorosa com o aniversário do Chefe do Clã, não que o Uchiha estivesse diferente, já que não haviam mais cercas entre os dois, com tantos casamentos os limites dos dois complexos deixaram de existir. Como Madara esperava, seu pai se casou com Tōka, depois de cair de amores pela capacidade dela de deixá-lo roxo e destruído durante um treino, nada incomum para um Uchiha. Atualmente, Tajima é apenas Chefe de Clã e se encarrega da criação de seus filhos menores e da bebê que teve com a segunda esposa, possivelmente isso destruiu sua reputação como shinobi, mas ele não parecia se importar, andando por aí abraçado em Tōka e finalmente podendo mimar seus filhos tanto quanto queria. O irmão mais velho de Madara não voltou da corte, trabalhando na proteção do Daimyō e aquecendo sua cama, mas isso rendia ainda mais contratos a Konoha e ele vinha visitar às vezes. Izuna era o sabotador residente e tinha uma rede bastante eficiente de espionagem, Madara suspeitava que ele estava tentando muito fortemente cortejar uma bela kunoichi do clã de invocadores de cobras, ou poderia ser um homem, ele nunca tem certeza dada a androginia e seu pouco ou nenhum interesse em papéis de gênero. Os gêmeos estavam mais felizes do que ele já viu em sua vida, às vésperas de se formarem na Academia, eles cresceram mais que o esperado, agora que a comida não era racionada no inverno, porque eles não estavam se matando ao invés de cultivar, e começavam a ganhar as características de adolescentes, mortais em campo, mas totalmente desengonçados o resto do tempo.

Madara sempre imaginou que iria se apaixonar como qualquer Uchiha, rápido e forte, uma paixão violenta muito parecida com as chamas de seu Amaterasu, mas ele suspeita que assim foi melhor, carinho e confiança cavando lentamente lugar em seu coração. Ele bendiz a mesquinhez de seus Anciãos e não trocaria essa vida por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Lótus: Frisando que o epílogo, e a fanfic toda, só existe porque eu e essa ariranha do mal que eu chamo de amiga gostamos de foder com a historinha frustrante do tio Kishimoto.  
> Annye: Eu até ia te xingar por me chamar de ariranha, mas levando em conta que você não escreveu os dois não transando como coelhos e tendo uma ereção atrás da outra como Batman e Coringa em Rendição, vou te dar uns pontinhos de crédito.  
> Lótus: Esses pontinhos de crédito incluem bolo?  
> Annye: Eu não deveria me surpreender mais com isso… Crianças!! Espero que tenham gostado, curtam e comentem … talvez assim eu possa ser convencida a fazer bolo para esse idiota...


End file.
